Life Isn't Always Easy
by NewKidInTown
Summary: Orihime Inoue, school outcast. Ichigo Kurosaki, most hated guy in school. What happens when there lives cross paths? SUMMARY UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Hello** everybody I'm back with a new story. Life Isn't Always Easy. I dnt really have much to say at this point but to enjoy this new story.**

It was a cold, foggy day in Karakura town. A girl with long-auburn hair, that was tied up in a messy pony tail, walked down the wet, slipper sidewalk towards Karakura High School. She stopped at the entrance of the gate and sighed. _I hope it isn't one of those days again._

She continued her way through yard, trembling as everybody laughed and whispered mean things about her. She looked down at the ground and hugged herself tight as she passed everybody.

But that was a huge mistake. She walked into what felt like a brick wall, and raised her hand to touch it. Her body froze and her brain shut down as she felt as it wasn't a wall, but a well-built chest.

"What the fuck do you think your doing." It said. The person pushed her, and she landed on her back. Her head hitting the ground with force. She winced and looked up to spot Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez hovering above her. She started to crawl back, trying to escape the dark presence of the boy. But he pressed his foot down on her ankle, stopping her.

She winced and open her mouth to scream, but a hand was clasped over it. _No. No. No. _She repeated in her head over and over again. Her body began to shake and her eyes began to water with tears. He lend down eye level with her and grinned.

He toyed with her hair before grabbing it and pulling it down with force. "If you every touch me again with those disgusting hands again, I will break them." A crowed had formed around us and everyone was laughing, not caring to help. Grimmjow stood up and kicked her in her side. "You fucking outcast." Was his last words before walking away.

A group of girls walked passed and stopped in front of her. The main girl of group frowned and hissed at her. "I can't believe you did that you disgusting bitch. Tch your very lucky he didn't do more then that." With that said she walked away.

The girl layed there, holding her side, coughing up blood as all the students walked to class. She took deep breaths. Trying to give her lungs some air. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed._ Why did this always happen to me?_

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. __I cant believe I'm late again._ Ichigo screamed threw his head as he ran threw traffic of the streets. He dodged people after people. Car after car till he reached the front gates of Karakura High. He reached the front gate and began walking to class but paused as he spotted a tiny girl with auburn hair laying in the middle of the yard.

He quickly ran towards the girl and dropped on his knees as he tapped the girl lightly. "Hey, are you ok?" The girl groaned and coughed up a small amount of blood. He panicked but calmed down as he thought over the situation he had been in.

He examined the girl body, looking for wounds that caused her to spit up blood. He noticed her holding her side. Reaching down to see what the problem was, the girl moaned in pain, gripping her sides harder. He slowly lifted her hand away and pulled her school shirt up to see a purple bruise on her side. He hissed and sucked his teeth as he scooped the girl into his arms bridal-style and began walking towards his house.

_Who the fuck would do something like this and why?_

* * *

Arriving at his house he walked inside to see his father sitting down watching T.V. Sighing to himself he called out to his dad and walked towards the clinic area of the house.

"What is it now Ichigo. I'm trying to watch my favorite T.V. show here." Hearing his father voice he layed the girl on the bed, turning to his father, he frowned.

"Shut up old man and help her." Pointing to the now unconscious girl that was laying on the bed pale as a ghost. His father got the memo of what his son was talking about and hurried to the girl sides, putting on a pair of blue latex gloves, and his lab coat. He lifted up that girl shirt and noticed the nasty purple bruise on her side.

"What happened to her?" Was his fathers only question. The boy growled and shrugged his shoulders. Upon noticing his father silence he crossed his arms over his chest and tugged his way over to his father.

Ichigo looked over his fathers shoulder. "I really don't know what happen to her. I just found her laying in the middle of the school yard." His father quivered and grabbed a pair of scissors of the table near him and began cutting the shirt. Ichigo blushed as he saw what his father was doing and grabbed his arms stopping him.

Isshin smirked. "What's wrong my son never seen boobs before, or never seen these types of boobs. My god there h-" Isshin was cut of as Ichigo punched him in the face. Knocking the man off his feet.

"Damn you, you old pervert. Of coarse I've seen b-boobs before damn it." He said, stuttering over his words. By the time he was done his father was now leaning over the poor girl, cleaning and rapping her side.

"I'm not just talking about Senna boobs. Damn hers was smaller than door knobs. No I'm talking about huge boobs like these." Ichigo wanted to pull out his hair at this point in life. How could his father just comment on this girl rack, why she was in front of him. Completely knocked out and Senna's to?

A sound of snapping felled the room as his father took of his gloves and coat. He looked at his son and gave a small nod. He nodded back and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. He forced himself to walked to the front room, and sat down on the couch.

_What happened to her. _Was the only question he keep asking himself over and over again, and he need an answer. Now.

* * *

Ichigo had decided to head on to school that following day, and get answers to what had happened to that girl. Even though he was extremely late and got detention once again. But it didn't take long to get what he was looking for. All during English class all you heard was whisper after whisper talking about what had happen that early morning. When the bell had rung, telling us that class was over, and lunch started. Ichigo packed all his things and walked out the room, but somebody bumped into him.

"Watch were the fuck your going." Before Ichigo could do anything his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out. Looking at the caller I.D Ichigo curse under his breath and sighed at all the missed calls he had. He hit the talk button and pressed the phone against his ear.

_"Hello."_

_"Bout time you picked up your phone. Listen Ichigo do you know a girl named Orihime Inoue that goes to your school."_ Ichigo sighed. Of coarse he knew her. She was the total outcast of the whole school. No one never talked to her, or tried to be friends with her.

_"Yeah I know a girl named that. I never really talked to her at all. Why?" _

_"Will I looked into her files and it seems that this girl have been taking vacations to the hospital a bunch of times, containing serious injures such as; broken bones, black eyes, vital cuts, and many more that is were almost life threatening." _

_"I never knew that. Will I have seen her around school with bandages on her body, but they never seem so bad." _Ichigo heard his father sigh on the other end of the phone.

_"Anyway after lunch I want you to come straight home. I don't care if school hadn't let out yet. I have some things that need to be taking care of ok."_

_"Ok."_

The conversation ended and Ichigo walked down the hall towards the lunch room. Once he made it there he made his way to his usually sit near the window and looked around the whole room.

"Wow I can't believe he did that to her, but she totally deserved that."

"That stupid bitch should of never touched him, and she wouldn't be in curtain condition she's in now."

"I wonder if she's still laying there?"

"I didn't see her in any of my classes."

"Mine either."

"Grimmjow was so wrong. He went to over the top this time, but who cares."

Giggles and gasped was heard all over the room. It had seem that everybody had seen what Grimmjow had done, and didn't bother to help. That's just stupid. _Why wouldn't anyone try to help her? And Grimmjow? Why would he do something like that?" _

Question after question was being bared into his head, and he didn't have a answer to anyone of them. Getting up and throwing away his lunched he exited the lunch room and back to class to grab his things. Once he got all his stuff he made his way to the school yard and to his house. Not caring that school wasn't even over it seeing that his father told him to leave. Even though Ichigo tried his hardest to get his mind off of the girl, he couldn't. But that didn't even matter. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her from any danger. Including Grimmjow.

When Ichigo mad it to his house, he was greeted with uncomfortable silence and darkness. Ichigo knew that the twins was at school, but for his father, no clue. Ichigo dropped his bag on the living room sofa and found a note on the nightstand.

_Dear Ichigo, _

_I went out to grab a few things and take care of something. Miss Inoue should still be sleep. _

_If she is I want you to change her bandages and give her the medicine that's on her night stand._

_Don't try anything freaky. She's your patient, not your girl._

_ I.K_

Balling the note into a ball he walked to the clinic area of the house, making his way to the girl room. Opening the door to the room, no one was there. That's when Ichigo panic senses kicked in. He search every room top to bottom but didn't find the girl anywhere.

Upon freaking out more, there was the sound of water running then going off. Ichigo walked back to the girl room to spot her with a blue towel rapped around her naked form. Hair wet. Water dripping down her collarbone.

His face turned completely red. "Fucking. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Covering his eyes with one arm, he backed away from the room. Knocking over a vase that was sitting on a nightstand and slamming the door in the process. His heart slammed against his ribcage with every breath he took. That was the first time any girl has made him blush like that.

Taking breath after breath. His heart finally calmed down and his face went back to its original color. Sitting on the sofa in the clinics waiting room. He waited for the girl to come out, so that he could talk to her and get the answers to his questions. Ten minutes passed up and the girl hadn't come out yet. Being his impatient self he stood up and made his way to her room door. He knocked on the door and crossed his arms under his chest and waited. And waited. And waited. But still no answer. He cursed under his breath and grabbed the door knob, opening the door. But it was locked. He continued to try opening the door. But failed.

"I am not unlocking the door so stop trying to get in." Her weak little voice said from the other side of the door. Ichigo frown and hissed in a breath. He took a deep breath, calming his raging temper down.

"Please can you open the door. The police is outside and they want to ask you a few questions that's all." Ichigo smirked and almost laughed at the ridiculous lie he just said. But it most haven't been ridiculous to the girl because she quickly opened the door with a scared impression written all over her face.

"Who called the police and why?" Orihime questioned him. Ichigo shook his head as his eyes scan every inch of her body. Flawless pale skin. Plunked pink lips. Flat stomach. Nice waist, and the best size boobs he had every seen. He walked over to the supply closet and sighed.

"No one called the damn cops. It was just a lie." Remarked Ichigo. Orihime gasped and dashed back inside her room, but Ichigo grabbed her arm. Stopping her. "Stop running. All I came to do is to change your bandages."

She yanked her arm away, but he once again grabbed it. _Damn her wrist is so small._ SHe continued to attempt to break free, but failed in the process containing how strong he was and his hard grip on her.

"Let go of my arm. Your hurting me." Hissing at the sudden pressure he was seducing on her wrist. Ichigo let go of her arm and cursed under his breath as he saw the bruise that lay upon her flawless skin.

"You don't have to change anything, because I already did." Stated Orihime who was rubbing her sour wrist. Orihime looked up at the boy and gasped. Why didn't she realize it sooner. "Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki right?"

Ichigo looked over at her and nodded. She sucked her teeth and pointed to him. "Your the talk of the school. You know that right?" Once again he nodded and sat down at the table. She nodded slowly before sitting down at the table across from him.

"You want to know something?" He finally spook up. Orihime nodded and Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "I'm not the talk of the school anymore. You are." He finally said. She gasped and placed her hands on the table.

"How am I the talk of the school. No one talks about me." Ichigo looked at her from under his bangs. He stood up and lend towards her, so they could be face to face before saying.

"The whole incident that happened between you and Grimmjow this morning. That's what the whole school is talking about." Sitting back down, he lend backwards in his chair. "Are you going to tell me what happen?"

"No." She quickly answered before turning on her heels and walking away, but was stopped at hearing Ichigo's voice. "You have no choice but to tell me, or tell the cops. Your choice." Sighing to herself in defeat Orihime sat back down at the table and started to explain what happened that following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back with my second chapter. I'm really happy for all the reviews I've gotten. As everybody requested I will be continuing this story all the way. **

**yoruichi-abarai: I'm really happy you like my story, and I hope you continue to R&R**

**Soaring Demoness: Thx you, and I'm extremely happy you enjoyed that little embarrassing moment that happen.**

**CharNinja LOL: Dnt worry Orihime will be fine. She has Ichigo after all.**

**naleah: Dnt worry all your questions will be answered threw out the story. **

**Ok enough talking lets get on with the story!**

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

_A girl with short-auburn hair stood in front of a brown wooden door that blocked her future. She placed her hand on the door knob, and gripped it tightly with her small fragile hands that shook with anticipation. She closed her eyes tightly before letting out a heavy sigh. Opening the door, the girl walked in to be meet with light jazz music playing threw the room. Small Candles was lit in every corner of room, followed by a scent of cinnamon. The girl closed the door and locked it behind her. Stepping farther into the room, she saw the one person that she had been thinking about for 2 months now. Sousuke Aizen._

_He stood tall and lend with his black Notch Lapel suit on that fitted his body every so perfectly. His body swiftly made its way towards. A flower in hand. He ran a hand down her face and smirked. "I'm very pleased you could make it. Orihime." He said, with a hint of teasing in his tone. She blushed and nodded her head. He took her hand into his and guided her to table that was cover with a banquet full of roses. A bottle of wine was placed next to the roses. The table was covered with a fancy cloth._

_It was kind of romantic for being a regular 'lets meet up' day. But she wasn't complaining. She already knew he was planning something when he bought her a dress that probably costed more then her little apartment. The dress was a red silky one that stopped just above her knees. It hugged her waist and breast perfectly. The dress was kind of fancy for a high school girl to be wearing, but Orihime didn't mine. She was very happy that she had meet someone to take care of her since her brother wasn't in her life anymore. She still remember the day she meet Aizen. Which was at a high school party hosted by her friend, who she no longer associated with._

_Meeting Aizen was the best thing that had every happened to her. He treated her like a princess. A queen. He took her out. He bought her things. Did all kinds of things with her. She was happy. But there was one problem. He was her teacher and she was his student. She had never seen Aizen around school since she was a student in the bigger building, and he was a teacher in a smaller building. They never connected in till the party took place. They never meet till the party took place. But all that didn't matter. What matter was that he was here with her. _

_Her thoughts was interrupted as a plate was placed in front of her with a steak, with steamed carrots, and mash-potatoes topped with gravy. Her mouth began to droll and her head began to melt at the smell of the delicious that was sitting in front of her._

_"Is the food to your liking?" Aizen questioned, placing a glass of fresh red whine next to her food. She picked up the glass and swirled the red liquid around. She looked at Aizen and smiled._

_"Yes Aizen, the food is to my liking. Its always good to try something new." Speaking with confidents, she sat her glass down and meet Aizen's gaze, seeing that he was staring at her. He smiled and nodded. Grabbing his own glass, he took a long sip and sat it down._

_"Why don't you eat your steak Orihime. I'm sure you wouldn't want to waste such an exquisite meal." She nodded her head and smiled before picking up her fork and knife. She cut the steak into tiny bit-size pieces before placing one inside her mouth. The juice of the steak hit every inch of her mouth, making her moan in delight. Placing yet another piece inside and eating it with joy. She looked at Aizen who was busy cutting his own steak. She picked up her glass and took a huge sip of it, washing down the remaining food. _

_Feeling a little anticipation about there 'little date' Orihime wonder if Aizen had every did this to any other women he had meet in his life. Orihime knew that Aizen was a powerful man and could get anything he wanted within a blink of an eye. She knew that he was handsome and every women who lead eyes on him would just magically fall in love with him. She knew this for a simple fact because all the girls at her high school was madly in love with him and would do anything just to get with him. But unlike her all it took was simple smile and a hello to get him. _

_"Do you do this with all the girls you meet?" The question to her sound right, but the question to him sound wrong from the way he was looking at her. She couldn't really tell, but she knew that it was bad. He placed his silverware down and sighed._

_"No Orihime. I don't do this with all the girls I meet. I barely even have any sexual contact with girls like I should be. I meet with a girl every know and then, but nothing to serious." He replied calmly. She frowned and simply nodded before returning to meal. "Do you not believe me my princess?"_

_She looked at him from under her bangs. "It is not that I don't believe you Aizen. Its just that... isn't it kind of awkward to you that your seeing a high school girl, instead of a woman your own age?" He didn't reply. He just sat there watching her, like a predator watching its pray. He stood up and walked over to the fragile 16 year-old girl and kneed in front of her._

_"It is kind of awkward, but don't let that bother you. In my eyes I don't see a 16 year-old high school. I see a confident woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind. I care about you Hime. A lot and I want you to know that. I will never hurt you. I will protect you with my own heart." With his kind words racking threw her brain. He kissed her fully on lips. Biting her bottom lip, she gasped and he shoved his tongue into he mouth. The kiss was heated and passionate as his hands began to rom every part of her body. Her hair. Her face. Her back. Her arms. Her stomach. Her breast. Her legs. Every part and it felt so right. Breaking the kiss he grabbed her buttocks and hosted her up on his waist. She rapped her legs around him, and he carried them into the bed room. Ending the night with sweet love making. But they never saw or noticed the dark blue eyes that pierced threw the window, watching the whole scene._

* * *

Orihime jumped up from bed. Breathing heavenly and sweating from the heated dream she just dreamed that happen 2 years ago and that ruined her life. She ran her hands over her faced and threw the covers back from off of her. She looked around the room and sighed. _That's right. I'm still at the clinic. _sighing deeply she walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower water. Stripping her clothes off she stepped inside and moan as the hot water hit her skin. Relaxing her bones. she sighed once again as tears of pain began to roll down her face.

_Why did I even bother? I should of left him alone. But I just couldn't. Messing around with that man was the hugest mistake I had every made. I should of listen to **him** when he told me to stop seeing. But I was just so in love I couldn't help myself. And now I have to pay the price. Why didn't I listen? Why. Why. WHY?_

Anger and pity began to rack her body. But she couldn't stop it. She made the decision to keep seeing him, not **_him.__ He _**tried to help her. But she didn't want it. **_He_ **tried to warn her. But she didn't see it. And now she was being the one who everybody hated. Even by **_Him. _**Turning off the shower water, she stepped and rapped a towel around her body. She wiped off the fog that was covering the mirror and looked at her self. "Your so pathetic." Turning around and walking away back to her room. She still recall the conversation she had with Ichigo yesterday. He had promised her not to worry about a thing and that everything would be ok. He said that he would protect. But she didn't believe him. She didn't believe anyone who told her that. Because she knew it was a lie. She would never be able to trust anyone again. Including Ichigo.

* * *

When Orihime was done putting on her clothes she made her way upstairs to have breakfast with the Kurosaki's, which was requested by Ichigo. when she entered the kitchen she was meet with the smell of fresh made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She walked farther into the room to see the table set up with a pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Ohh Orihime I didn't see you standing. Sit down at the table breakfast is all most done." Yuzu said, smiling brightly. Doing as the young girl said she sat down at the table followed by the rest of the family. Everybody welcomed her like she was apart of there family and began eating. Passing conversation after conversation around.

"Miss Inoue. Are you ready to return to school tomorrow?" Isshin asked. Brushing off the crumbles of eggs he had on his face. She looked around the table to fine everybody looking at her. Including Ichigo. She placed her fork down and opened her mouth. But closed it, seeing that she had nothing to say. Ichigo sensed Orihime discomfort and answered for her.

"Dad she hasn't fully healed yet. Don't you think she should at least wait till she has recovered?" He asked his father, who nodded his head in approval before rising up from his spot.

"I have an early shift this morning and I want be back to late at night so Ichigo I want you to look after are patient for tonight." He said picking up his car keys and coat on the way out. Ichigo waited for his father at the front so that he could lock up the place. When his father finally arrived he placed a hand on his sons shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I know you want to protect her because she reminds you of _**her** _but you shouldn't get invalid in her problems. She has to take care of it herself. What every happened to her in the past is her business not yours. Besides you have your own problems to be worried about." With that said Isshin left the house and Ichigo locked the door behind him. Letting his father words sink into his head.

* * *

**I'm going to end it right here because my fingers feel as if they might fall off anytime soon. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Anyway in till next time.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everybody. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. Internet problems. But I'm back know and I'm very happy for all the reviews I've gotten. As people been requesting that the chapters should be longer. They while be, I promise. I just have to sum up my thought of how this story will be taking place and ending and stuff. **

**I really haven't thought out what Ichigo problem is going to be and I could really use a little help. If you have any ideas plzz PM me your suggestion or just review them and I will pick one. But in the mean time I will just be focusing on Ichihime and how they will be connecting more and more. **

**I'm also working on an new story called Paradise Kiss. Its an Ichihime story based on the anime show Paradise Kiss. If you have seen the anime show then you should know how the story will go. But don't worry. I want be to focused on the story to not update on Life Isn't Always Easy. **

**But enough talking. On with the FIC!**

* * *

Ugh. Ichigo groaned, running his hands threw his messy orange hair. Sighing, he lend back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head. Its been 2 week now and everything was kinda normal. Orihime rib cage had healed completely and she returned back to school. She was to afraid to go back. That's what she had told me over the week when she was recovering. I told her not to worry and that I would protect her. When I told her that she just looked down at the floor and nodded her head. So after that little altercation we had she finally gave up and came back to school.

He knew his father told him not to get invalid with her, but he just couldn't. For some strange reason he just wanted to protect her. But why didn't he feel this way before everything went down. Was it because he didn't know her back then? Or was it because he never took notice of her?

But what every reason it was it didn't matter. Sighing again he rested his head down on his desk and closed his eyes._ I don't got time for this bull shit. I have other things to worry about than Inoue. _

Feeling someone tapping on his head he looked up to spot Orihime hovering above him with a orange juice box in her hand. She handed it to me and I took it with thanks. Leaning on the side of his desk she open her juice, took a sip and looked at him.

"What are you doing in here Ichigo. Everybody is outside enjoying the festival, you should to." she said looking out the window at the students that was enjoying the school festival.

"I'm not everybody Orihime, and I hate festivals." Ichigo replied dryly. Over the weekend Ichigo and Orihime became friends. When Ichigo vowed he would protect her from anything, he meant it. It was Orihime's third day back and some boys tried to bully her in the back of the school. If it wasn't for Ichigo 'stalking' habits she would of gotten hurt. After that day he hung out with her more and more. Well... they hung out more and more.

Every person in the school was surprised to see them together. Hanging out and acting like best friends. Orihime the outcast and Ichigo the freak show. They really didn't care what people said. They had each other and that's what matter the most.

"Where were you anyway Orihime? I thought you was meeting me here." he said, crushing his juice box.

She looked at him and smiled. "Nooooo Ichigo, you said that we was meeting on the roof top. Which was were I was waiting for you."

He groaned under his breath before grabbing her hand and dragging her out the class. She dropped her unfinished juice box and tried to clean up the orange liquid but he pulled her hard and the problem was long forgotten.

"Were are you taking me?" she asked calmly. Ichigo stopped and she ran into his hard well-built back. Turning around, he pointed outside before continuing his walk.

Orihime gasped and started to pull him back to classroom. "No Ichigo, we can't go out there."

"Please. Who in the hell said we can't enjoy a goddamn school festival?"

"The students Ichigo." she spoke, looking down at her feet. "Besides you don't even like festivals."

"Who the hell told you that."

She tilted her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin. Thinking. "Umm... you did. Remember?"

A deep chuckle was heard before laughter was roaring the halls. "I-I-I told you that. Hahaha. Please Orihime you must of misheard me. I said I don't like school festivals." he said wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Orihime sighed before walking back to class. Ichigo noticed this and grabbed her waist. He pulled her towards him and buried is face into her neck. He took a beep breath before releasing it. It hit her neck and Orihime shivered at the sudden contact. She took a deep breath and smiled. He would always do something like touch her or hug her, or in her case breath into her neck when he knew something was making her uncomfortable.

Orihime don't know what started it or how it all happened when he first did the 'breath on neck' thing. But when it happened the very first time she would slap him. Sometimes she would slap him and wouldn't talk to him for days or longer when he did it every moment she felt that way. So he only did it every so often. He would only rub her back or hug her saying it was going to be ok and don't worry about it. So what made him do it after so long?

"Come on Orihime. Please come to the festival. I really want you to enjoy yourself and have fun then instead of sitting in a hot room."

Sighing she nodded her head before taking he place at his right side. They walked down the hallways in complete silence.

"If this day turns out bad Ichigo, you will." she remarked exiting the building and into the festival. He smirked and stalked behind her.

* * *

"OMG Ichigo. That was kinda the best day I had in a long time." The excited auburn-haired girl said, stuffing cotton-candy into her mouth. They had stayed at the school festival four five hours. Playing games and enjoying each others company. He chuckled before taking the pink, blue, and purple fluff out of her hands and throwing it down on the ground. She gasped and frowned up at him.

"What. You've had like 6 bags of that sugar food your going to get fat." He said. He heard her gasp but he paid no attention to it and keep walking. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, groaning in pain. _D-Did she just hit him?_

"Ugh Ichigo don't every call me fat or say I will get fat!" She yelled before helping him up. He nodded and she hugged him before letting go. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Nah its ok." he said before busting his pants off. She smiled. Who knew that her and Ichigo would become friends. There bond grew so fast in a short 3 weeks. But she didn't care. She had him, and that's all that had ever mattered. She knew that Ichigo wasn't good with making or bonding with people.

She knew that because she use to watch him everyday. During classes, and lunch, and gym. She wasn't a stalker. She just felt her curiosity pouring out to this one boy. She sometimes wonder if she knew that boy when she was a little girl. But she told herself no. That that wasn't the key.

Feeling a warm sensation on her neck, jerking her from her thoughts she looked down to see Ichigo looking up at her. She blushed and lightly pushed him away.

"D-Don't do that Ichigo." she blushed even harder. She heard him chuckle before he ruffled her hair.

"Ok, I want do it again." he said with a formal bow. She giggled and took Ichigo's hand leading him to another food stand. But before they could even make it a tall lend figure stood in front of them. Blocking there way.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo and his little slut." he said with a tone of misery in his voice. Ichigo pushed Orihime behind his back, and balled his fist up. Ready for anyone, or someone to strike. The festival had shut quiet. The only noise that was heard was machines running.

"G-Grimmjow." Orihime's voice filled the air with territory.

"Aww well if it isn't little miss Orihime Inoue. Sorry I called you a slut. I forgot that you didn't do 'that' anymore." he said chuckling under his breath at her face expression. She slowly shook her head and looked down at her feet.

Ichigo looked at her and then back at Grimmjow. "Just leaves us the fuck alone Grimmjow and gone bout your business." Ichigo replied dryly. Grimmjow laughed before getting into a lighting stance. Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"You sure do have a big mouth you fucker." Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo with envy. Ichigo balled his fist up tighter and looked back at Orihime.

"Get back Orihime. He's looking for a fight and he's not going to leave if he doesn't get one." She pulled on his arm and began to protest about it. He snatched his arm away and gave a low 'leave'. She hesitated before turning around to leave. Ichigo faced Grimmjow again and stood into a fighting stance as well.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Ichigo Kurosaki. Fight me!." He yelled running towards Ichigo with such speed. Ichigo did the same thing and the battle had begun.

* * *

Orihime feet hit the cold ground as she ran far away from the festival. She couldn't believe Ichigo told her to leave and she couldn't believe Grimmjow said that. She ran faster, her breath growing heavier and heavier with each step she took. Coming to a stop, she looked around her surrounding to see that she was at the park. The park her older brother use to take her everyday.

She walked into the playground and sat down on a swing. God its been long since she had every stepped foot in this park. When her brother had left, she never came back to this park again. It would bring sad memories back into her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. Pushing the tears that threatened to come out any minute. But it was to late. The tears began to pour down her face, like rain.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her school shirt sighing she stood up and decided to head home, knowing that Ichigo would come over to see if she was ok. Leaving the park she heard a strange noise coming from behind her. She turned around and scanned the area but nothing was there. Breathing out a breath she turned back around and continued walking but soon stopped again after hearing the same noise.

"Is anyone there?" she asked scared to the bone. No one answered. The only noise that could be heard was the beat of her heart. She sighed and turned. She nearly scream as she looked up at the tall dark figure that was standing in front of her. She began to walk back slowly but the person grabbed her arm. She opened her mouth to scream but it was blocked off by its hand.

"Hello my beautiful princess. Its been awhile." That was the only thing she heard before blanking out into darkness.

* * *

Ichigo winced once again as he felt the sharp needle press into his skin. He looked at his father that had not said a word to him since he told him what had happened and why he was hurt and covered in blood. He sighed before wincing again.

"Damn old man not so fucking hard." he groaned under his breath. His father ignored him and stuck the needle in deeper. Ichigo snatch his arm away and looked at his father.

Isshin sighed. "I told you to leave that girl alone and not get invalid in her problems." His father said taking off his gloves. Ichigo sighed and looked down at his bloody arm that was cute by Grimmjows knife.

"I know you told me not to dad, but I can't." he said looking at his father with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. His father looked at him and cursed.

"Do you realize that your little 'relationship' that you have going on between her want last longer when she finds out what you did." Isshin said. "She want every forgive you. Your very lucky she doesn't remember you or what happen that knight. But it want be longer before she suddenly remembers Ichigo."

"I know dad but I just can't stay way from her. I don't know what it is but I just want to protect her. Not because I'm feeling guilty for what I did." Ichigo said. "Not because she looks like mom or anything. I just want to protect her from everything."

Sighing, Isshin pulled out a cigarette and lighter. "Listen son and listen closely. Leave the girl alone. She isn't the kind of girl you can just fall in love with. No. She's more than that and you know it Ichigo. Just leave her alone or your gonna end up dead." he said walking outside to have a little smoke. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed.

_I will protect you Orihime. No matter what happens._

* * *

Once his arm was stitched up and rapped he walked over to Orihime's. Making sure she was alright. Once he arrived he knock on door and waited. She didn't answer it. Knocking again. Still no answer. Ichigo sighed before knocking on her door even harder. But still. No answer. Ichigo began to panic and he kicked the door open.

"Orihime!" He yelled threw the house looking everywhere for her. He took out his phone and dialed her number. She didn't pick up. Leaving the house he walked around the whole block. Yelling her name. Hoping, praying, wishing that she would respond. But she didn't. When he came back home he looked for his father. Finding him and looked at his father.

"Orihime is missing." His father looked at him before going back to what he was doing. Ichigo sighed before knocking down his father project and repeated what he had said 15 seconds ago

"What the hell Ichigo. Have you gone mad?" Ichigo shook his head and looked at his father.

"Orihime is missing." He repeated again. His father looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo pulled at his hair. "Help me look for her damn." Isshin smirked and walked over to were his son was standing.

"You really care about this girl don't you? Even though you know what you did." Ichigo nodded before sitting down on the chair. Isshin nodded and picked up the phone. Dialing 911 he looked at his son and sighed. _Things couldn't just get any worse._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey** guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and I'm pretty sure you guys are mad. So to cheer you guys up here's chapter 4. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_Ugh._ Orihime moaned out as she sat up, looking around her surroundings. Rubbing her tiring eyes she slowly swung her lazy legs over the bed and sighed.

_Were the hell am I and why do I feel so damn weak?_

Sighing once again she slowly stood up and look around. _How the hell did I get here? _She slowly thought as her sense's finally kicked in. Spotting a door she quickly mad a mid dash towards it. Twisting the door open she was meet with a dark, hollow hallway. Sucking in a breath, she began to walk down the hallway towards the stairs.

Once she was down, she began to feel as though someone was watching her. Shaking the feeling off she walk down another hallway to another, looking for a way out. _Damn, this place is fucking huge. How the hell did I get here?_

Feeling as though that question will never leave her head she began to search for her answer. Coming upon an open door she slowly walk towards it. Finally reaching the door she peeked inside to fine nothing there of the sort but a desk. _This looks like someone's office._

Stepping inside she stepped around the desk. There was papers scattered around it. Pens, books and other stuff was all around it. Spotting a clock she hunched over and looked at the time. 2:56 am.

_It's so late._ After reading the time her heart began to beat and her throat began to swell. Feeling tears gather at the corner of her eyes, she tightly closed then and took a breath after another. Finally suppressing her heart level to it's normal rate. She walked away from the desk and towards the door. But before she could make it, something caught her eyes.

Walking over to find out what caught her eye, she was meet with a photo of a girl, who looked to be the age of 16, with auburn hair, posing for the camera. _What the fuck is this. Is this suppose to be me?_

Feeling irritated, she flipped the frame over and took out the picture. Looking on the back, she was meet with words.

_Here's a little sneak pic Aizen. I hope you enjoy!_

_Yours Truly, Orihime Inoue._

Feeling as though someone had stabbed her in the heart she dropped the frame and picture and ran out the room, but was stopped by someone chest. Backing away she looked up and gasped.

"Aizen?"

* * *

"Ok Ichigo I just got off the phone with the police. There still haven't found her yet." Isshin said, sitting down next to his son. Ichigo stiffened and looked over to his dad.

"What the fuck do you mean they still haven't found her." He sighed, running his hands throw his messy orange locks. "She's been missing for two days straight dad. Two days."

Getting up, Isshin placed a hand on his son shoulder. " Look son, I know its hard but you got to calm down. You'll never get anywhere if you keep stressing yourself out." Letting his father words sink in, he took a deep breath before walking in the kitchen.

Pulling a glass from under the sink, he turned on the water and let the water fill the glass. Before he could drink the water his father grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"You don't need that. That's not going to help you calm down. This will."

Watching his father pull out a beer from the cooler, Isshin handed on to him. "Drink it, that shown in the hell will calm you down." He chuckled.

Ichigo looked down at the beer before shaking his head 'no'. Feeling as though someone had kicked him in the balls, he grabbed Ichigo's hand and placed the beer in it.

"I'm not trying to get you drunk or anything. I'm just trying to help."

Sighing, Ichigo popped open the can and took a small sip. Feeling the strong sensation of the beer flowing down his throat. Ichigo coughed a little before sitting it down. "What the hell you fucking idiot, Are you trying to kill me?"

Walking away Isshin patted his son on his back. "You'll get use to it once you've had some more. Just drink the damn thing. You'll feel so much better."

Listening to his father, Ichigo picked it back up and took yet another sip._ It isn't have bad after all._

* * *

"Aizen?"

Looking up at the man that had ruined her life, she slowly back away as he began to draw forward.

"Hello Hime, it's been a while. Hasn't it?"

Orihime opened her mouth, but snapped it closed._ What's going on? What is he doing back here?_

Feeling as though he had read her mind he replied with a simple smirk. "I'm here to take you away, my princess." He said pulling a piece of hair from her face. Twisting the thick lock of hair between his fingers, he slowly lend down so that there nose was touching each other.

Twisting her face to look in another direction, avoiding eye contact with him, he gripped her face and turned it to him. "I thought you would be happy to see me Hime, after everything I did for you."

"You did nothing for me. The only thing you did was ruined my life!" She said, yelling at him, as the tears slowly slid down her face. Aizen slowly whipped the tear away, and kissed her wet cheek. She jerked her head away and scowled up at him. He only smirked. Leaning down again to kiss her lips, she pushed him away with all her might and ran for the door.

Turning a corner to face a door, she jerked it open and ran outside. Running into the woods, she ignored the hollow laughter of the man behind her. He heart rate speeded up with every step she took. She started to pant, and her legs and feet felt heavy. Not giving up Orihime ran faster and deeper into the woods, never looking back at the man that was chasing her.

Feeling her legs give out, she fall to the ground hard, hitting her head on a branch. Gasping Orihime began to kick and punch as Aizen jumped onto of her. "Help me!" she screamed into the thick woods. Praying that someone had heard her.

"There's no need to scream or yell my princess. No one can hear you."

Not giving up, she started screaming louder, and yelling louder. "HELP ME SOMEBODY!"

As if though god had answered her prayers three figures ran up to her. "Hey girly are you ok?" A short girl with raven jet haired asked. Orihime body began to shake rapidly. Sighing the girl looked over to her friend.

"Toushiro go and grab me a blanket." she requested. The boy did what he was told. Turning back to the girl, who had passed out a few minutes ago, she touched her face and groaned.

"Here's your blanket Rukia." Toushiro said, handing it over to him. She began to wrap it around the girl, but it was yanked out of her hands.

"Stop trying to be the hero Rukia, I got this." Renji said, picking the girl up into his arms. Sighing, Rukia cursed under her breath before following Renji to there camp sight. _This is going to be a very long night._

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this short chapter. Yeah I said short. I know it isn't that long but I promise I will work on that. The reason I made it short because it's just a mind teaser for the upcoming chapter. Lol. So I hoped you guys really enjoyed this 'mind teaser' and hopefully there will be another chapter posted tomorrow because ****I'm going to Japan for 3 months and so its going to be along plane ride.**

**So till next.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'M BACK with a whole new chapter lol. I know I said that I might not have time to update, but I do. I've been really busy with my studies and stuff, but now I'm back. So here's chapter 5 and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Rukia watched as Renji wrapped the girls swollen hip up after rubbing some type of greenish cream on it. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to were Toushiro was sitting, playing on his Iphone.

Leaning over him, she asked "What are you doing?"

Not looking up at her, Toushiro continued what he was doing. Finally after sometime he turned to her, holding his phone out to her. Grabbing the phone, she read what was on the screen.

"The girl name is Orihime Inoue. She goes to Kurakura High School and has been missing for two days without a trace of who kidnapped her." Rukia said walking over to Renji, who was washing his hands.

"Just what the hell was she doing in the fucking woods at 3:00 at night?" Renji asked, drying his hands with his shirt. Shrugging her shoulders, she gave Toushiro back his phone and he placed it in his pocket.

"That's not the question we should be trying to answer first." Toushiro said, "The question we should be asking is 'how did she get here? She just couldn't have walked here. Someone had to bring her here." They all looked at each other, and then the girl who was laying down. She began to stir and groan out in pain.

Rukia rushed over to her, but Renji had already got to her first. Stopping in her tracks she looked at them, before turning to Toushiro. "Call the police and tell them we found the missing girl." Nodding, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Walking over to were Renji was, she kneeled down beside the girl. Orihime eyes popped open and she looked around.

She began to move and kick when Rukia placed her hands on her shoulder. Trying to calm the girl down, Renji grabbed her forearm and layed her down on the ground. "Calm down Orihime. Were not going to hurt you, were here to help you." Renji whispered in her ear. Rolling her eyes, Rukia backed away and sighed.

"Where am I and how do you know my name?" was her first response. Renji helped her sit up and wrapped a blanket around her body when he felt her shiver.

"Your in the woods." Rukia said drily. "Also you've been missing for days"

Hearing this Orihime began to panic, but Renji caressed her back and told her not to worry. Orihime smiled up at him and gave a low 'thank you'. Rukia stood up and walked over to were Toushiro was. Hanging up the phone, he turned to them.

"The police said we need to get her to town as soon as possible." Orihime started to sit up, but Renji pulled her up into his arms, placing her inside the passenger sit.

"How does your side feel. Any pain?" He asked, clicking her sit belt into place. She shook her head no and Renji nodded before helping the others pack up there items. Once they was done Renji got into the driver sit and started the car. Once Rukia and Toushiro was inside he put the car in drive and drove off, never noticing that someone was watching them.

* * *

"Ahh fuck, my head." Ichigo said sitting up in his bed. Gripping his head tightly, he took deep breaths after another. Trying to stop the throbbing inside his head.

"I see your up bright and early. Headache?" Isshin said, smirking from ear to ear. Ichigo frowned up at his father before jumping out of bed and onto his father. Punching him in every place he could reach, Ichigo kicked his father in the face, before punching him again.

"YOU GOT ME DRUNK YOU OLD FART." Ichigo said. Isshin just smiled, before kneeing Ichigo in the stomach. Watching Ichigo fall to the ground.

"You got yourself drunk. You kept asking for another after another, so I kept giving them to you." Isshin replied, walked downstairs, calling Ichigo to come have breakfast. When Ichigo breathing got back to normal he walked down stairs to have breakfast.

"Where's Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked, not looking at his father, because if he did, he would of killed him.

"They already left for school." Isshin replied, sipping his coffee and reading his newspaper. Placing both items down, Isshin looked at his son. "The police called, they said they found her." Hearing this Ichigo Jumped out his seat and looked at his father.

"Where was she?"

"In the woods, she's back in town now. She's at the hospital right now." Ichigo quickly ran upstairs to change his, avoiding his father calls. _They found her. They finally found her._

Ichigo couldn't stop the happiness he was feeling inside his chest. He felt like crying, but he didn't. He had been waiting to hear those words for two days now, and he finally did. Grinning he pulled on his shoes and walked back downstairs. Walking to the door he opened it, but a hand closed it. Looking over his shoulder he saw his dad looking at him.

"You can't go see her yet. The police said once she's all healed there going to take her to the station and ask a few question. Once there done, they'll drop her off here." He said gripping his son shoulder. Frowning Ichigo jerked his shoulder away from his father's grip and walked back upstairs. Not even demanding to go see her. He would be patient and wait. He would wait for her sake. Even if he did hurt her in the past. He would always wait. No matter what happens.

Watching his son walk away, Isshin pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Pulling off it, he blew the smoke out and sighed. _Things are getting worse, and they might never go back to being easy. Once Ichigo finds out who founded her._

* * *

Sitting down on the hospital bed, the doctor ejected the needle from Orihime's skin, placing a Band-Aid over it. Smiling up at the doctor Orihime thanked her, and pulled her sleeve back down.

"Your hip bone has healed completely, which is very surprising." she said writing something down on her clipboard. "You should be able to check later on today after I take some more test." The nurse said walking back towards her desk. Looking down at her hands, she balled her fist up and sighed. _I want to see Ichigo._ She thought in her head.

The nurse came into view and handed Orihime a bottle of pills. "There pain pills. Take one if you feel any pain in your body, ok?"

Orihime nodded and placed the bottle in her pants pocket. A knock on the door filled the room, and the nurse went to answer it. Opening the door, stood there was Isshin Kurosaki.

"Dr. Kurosaki, nice to see you again, but what are you doing here?" She asked, stepping aside to let him in. He walked inside smoothly, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm here to check Miss Inoue out." He walked over to Orihime, who was staring at him with shock. The nurse nodded, but explained to him that she needed to run a few more testes before she could release her. Nodding his head that he understood, he walked over to Orihime who was staring at him with an unreadable face expression.

Clearing his throat, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Miss Inoue. How are you?" He asked.

Blinking her eyes a few times, she jumped into Isshin's and began to cry. Caressing her back, he whispered things in her ear to calm her down. Isshin was use to things like this. He would always calm Masaki down when she was having a bad day. Which was almost everyday since she was pregnant. Smiling at the thought of his beloved wife, he hugged the fragile girl tighter to his chest.

Feeling the her pain as she cried in his arms, Isshin called over the nurse. "Forget about the test, I'm checking her out today."

"B-But, Isshin I must finish running some more tests just to make sure she's stable." She pleaded. Isshin casted his eyes towards her and gave her a knowing look. Feeling a breeze of cold air run up her spin, she nodded and ran out the room.

"Don't worry Orihime, everything is going to be alright." He whispered in her ear, praying that things would go back to normal.

* * *

Ichigo cursed under his breath again as he watched the other team steel the ball. Hitting the buttons on the game controller, he easily stole the ball back and shot a three pointer. Sighing he paused the game and sat the controller down. Running his fingers threw his hair, he fell backwards on his bed. Ichigo hated being patient. He was never the patient type, whatever he wanted he would always go for it.

So being patient at this moment was killing him inside. His father had told him to stay put so he could run to the hospital and check Orihime out. When his father told him that he demanded to go but his father blew him off, saying that it would be best if he had come. So by killing time he decided to play 2K13 and focus his mine on something else, but it wasn't working.

_Ding Dong_

Hearing the doorbell ring, he pulled himself off his bed and walked downstairs. Opening the front door, he saw his mother with a duffle bag and her suitcase. A look of surprise ran over his face as he looked down at his mother, since he was taller.

"Are you going to let me in Ichigo?" She asked, her sweet voice filling the air around them. Stepping inside to let he in, he grabbed her bags and walked to the center of the house. Placing her bags down, Ichigo hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home mother." He said.

Smiling she hugged him back. "Its good to be home." Letting her son go she sniffed the air and walked over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she found a cup with red liquid inside. Taking the cup in her hand, she sipped it and moaned in delight. "Your father must of known I was coming home today." Looking over at her son she offered him some of her drink, but he declined.

Noticing this, his mother placed her hand on his forehead. "Have you been feeding? You look a little pale." She stated. Nodding his head, he walked out the kitchen and into the front. Feeling something off with her son, she followed him.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Waiting patiently for her son to reply, she grabbed his hands and caressed them. Pleading him to open up to her. Looking down at his mother he sighed.

"I'm in love."

* * *

Pulling up in front of the clinic Isshin parked the car and shut off the engine. Looking over at the girl in the passenger. She was looking out the window, spaced out. Lightly tapping her shoulder, she turned and looked at him. Her eyes was blood shot red and swollen from all the crying.

"Are you ok?" Isshin asked. Not hearing a response, he gazed her way and saw she was crying.

"Thank you Isshin, for everything." Forcing a smile on her face she looked over towards him. "But I don't know if I'm ok." Her tears fell down harder. "I've been threw so much my entire life and I don't think I can handle anymore of it. Every since my brother passed away its been really hard trying to survive. I don't have a job because no one will accept me cause of my hair. I cant pay my rent or by food with no money or job. Just what am I suppose to do?"

At that point Isshin felt like crying himself. This girl had been threw so much in just a short time. With her brothers death and her being kidnapped. Pulling the girl into his arms and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Sshh, everything is going to be fine. You can stay in the clinic till you can get back on your own two feet ok." She stiffened in his arms, and looked up at him with her large gray eyes.

"Are you serious?" Watching him nod his head, she hugged his body tight, like she did with her brother. Not wanting to let go.

"Thank you Isshin."


End file.
